New Girl in Town
by xokristinathewriterox
Summary: A new girl is added to our favorite boy band. Carrying her past with her she will change everything because she's the "New Girl in Town!" Chapter 2 now up! On Hiatus
1. All because of her Preview

When a girl is added to a new promising boy band…

"_You got a what? This is our band, you can't just bring someone else in!"_

Everything turns upside down..

"_You know, from the moment I looked at you I knew you had talent." She realized then that she would be the Yoko Ono of.._

She realizes that not everything in life has a tragic ending…

_The band got the gig! She ran and hugged him with all her might, it was only instinct for her. She realized now that there was hope for love.._

Who will come out on top?

"_Someone is leaving the band tonight."_

The ending will leave you speechless

"_I love you _" the first time in her life, she meant it._

It's all because of the **New Girl in Town.**


	2. The Prologue

"Well I think I finally got the take!" Turning off her camera, Nevaeh Disney got ready to post her first ever video to Splash Face. She was very proud of herself. Having written the song herself, it took her a lot of courage to even go through with recording the video for she was very shy. Nevaeh had never even sung in front of her mother and father in all of her 16 years on this planet. Smiling to herself when the video started to upload she quickly changed into her pajamas and got ready for bed.

When Nevaeh came back to her laptop the video was fully uploaded and live to the internet. Scared she wondered what everyone would think of her or what her friends at school would think but she got over those thought because she was determined not to hide her life's dream anymore. Pushing her insecurities from her mind Eva closed the top of her laptop and got into bed. Smiling, she closed her eyes and let sleep overcome her.

(Now it's time for a dream, everything in italics is the dream. Also the dream is going to be in Nevaeh's point of view.)

_Looking around all I can see are bright light and all I can hear are loud screams and people calling my name. I'm surrounded by four boys who are very attractive and look to be around my age. A microphone is in my left hand because apparently I am supposed to be singing. I open my mouth to sing but nothing comes out. My worst dream is coming true but one of the boys comes over and gives me a nudge and the words spill out of my mouth like velvet._

"_You wanna be famous! You want to be the one whose living the life!"I sing the words while dancing with the boys. Smiling to the audience I wave every once in a while_

_A boy takes the next few lines. This is all so surreal so I start to walk to the edge of the stage I then see the entire audience who were the entire student body of my school. They had water balloons in their hands ready to fire. A boy, I don't know which one it was because he did not have a face, pulled me away from the students just in time. The stage began to shake, I reached out for the boy's hand hoping to get a hold onto something and to see his face but I lost my chance.._

**That's the end of the prologue! Next chapter will be when Eva starts her trip to her "Big time rush" of an adventure! Who was that boy who saved her? Who are the guys from the band? And Why is Eva so scared of performing? All these questions will be answered in time. Keep reading! Oh, from here out, all the chapters will be in a character's point of view which will mostly be Eva's.**


	3. The beginning of the rush

**No Big time rush yet, sadly. I don't own anything but my original characters and the plot line. Have fun reading this!**

I woke up from one of the weirdest dreams of my life dreading school. I have pretty much no friends and I'm pretty much the teacher's pet because they are the only ones who understand me. I quickly got ready for school and raced downstairs to the kitchen for some breakfast. Throwing some toast in the toaster I thought about the video for the first time and ran upstairs to retrieve my laptop. Running back down I popped the toast out of the toaster and signed onto splash-face.

"Oh my god, Am I dreaming?" were the words that came out of my mouth when I saw a comment from Gustavo Rocque's account on my video! He said that he loved my song and that he wanted me to come to Hollywood so that I could be part of his new band he was working on. Quickly, I replied back to his comment telling him that I am heading off to school but I would call him after. I closed my laptop and ran off to the bus stop where my best friend Caleb was waiting for me.

The story behind Caleb and I is very interesting. We met in the first grade back when being friends with the opposite sex was uncool and have been closer then close since. Of course over the years people have asked if we were ever going out which I respond with a "Um, no that would be gross" but strangely Caleb only would laugh awkwardly and rub the back of his neck. Enough with the back story and back to the bus stop!

"Oh my god Caleb! You will never guess what happened this morning! It is beyond epic." I shouted as I hugged him.

"Ouch, first take your voice down a notch or two. Second, let me guess, you managed to get ready and run all the way here without causing yourself or anyone else bodily harm because that would be epic." He sent me his trademark smirk, which made all the girls at school swoon. I smiled and then punched him in the arm.

"No Jerk, I was going to tell you how the Gustavo Rocque commented my video I posted last night but now you're getting the silent treatment all the way to homeroom." I turned and started walking towards the other kids waving and smiling. Caleb grabbed my arm and turned me around before I could get to Jessica, my neighbor.

"You're lying." He said skeptically.

"I double dog triple promise. He really wants to talk to me about my future! What if he wants me to sign with him? I could finally live my dream!" You know I had to do a happy dance and Caleb joined in also! He picked me up and twirled me around. Our merriment was cut short with the bus arriving which made our moods go from super excited to filled with dread.

The day went by so slow because I knew when I got home I would talk to one of my all time favorite music producers about my future with him! Even my favorite class, drama, was a drag for me that is saying something. On the bus ride home I sat in silence, bouncing my leg waiting for the yellow monstrosity to reach my stop. When we got there I grabbed my bag and ran all the way home.

Running up the stairs I squealed in delight for the fact that I was maybe getting my big break. I jumped on my bed, flipped open my laptop and signed onto splash face. There it was, the Gustavo Rocque offered me a recording contract with Rocque Records but he said that he had a surprise and to message him as soon as I could which of course I did right away. I said:

_Hello Mr. Rocque,_

_ Thank you so much for even considering signing me with you. I am looking forward to working with a legend like your self. As for permission, I assure you that my parents are one hundred percent okay with it. Now as for the surprise I am sure that anything you say will be perfectly okay with me. I hope that I can get a reply from you as soon as you can for I know you are a busy man. This is in no way myself "kissing up" to you, I am thoroughly excited to work with you._

_Sincerely, _

_Nevaeh Disney_

I sent the message and waited for a reply from Gustavo. Strangely, the reply came very quickly but I was too scared to open it. I picked up my phone and texted Caleb to come over to the house immediately. He replied with an ok and was with me in 3 minutes by letting himself in the house. Oh the wonders of having a best friend your parents trust with a key to the house. Anyways, together we opened the message from Gustavo, it read:

_Dear Nevaeh,_

_ Your name is very interesting, I like it. As for the details on your recording contract, you will have to come out to California and sign it with a parent present. Also, because I am going to sign you, you will need to move out to Los Angeles and live in the famous Palm Woods. Now it is time for your surprise._

_ You are going to be working with my boy band called Big Time Rush! They are a group of teenage boys from Minnesota. I call them dogs but seeing as you are extremely pleasant you will not have that inconvience. Their names are Kendall Knight, Carlos Garcia, Logan Mitchell and my least favorite James Diamond. If I were you, I would watch out for James. He tends to be a girl user and I don't want my band to break up due to some teenage drama._

_ The only thing left we have to do is to set up how you are going to get here. Simply call me on this number: 555-1021 and we can work out all the details. Hoping to hear from you soon._

_Signed,_

_Gustavo Rocque_

Quickly, I dialed the number and put it on speaker so that Caleb could listen in. It rang 3 times and when I was about to hang up because I thought he would not answer, he picked up.

"Hello, Gustavo here." Gustavo answered.

"Yes hello, this is Nevaeh Disney. I am calling in regards of the private messages we have been exchanging." I'm of course using my business voice.

"Oh Hey, I was expecting your call. So you ready to be famous Nevaeh?" I could tell he was preoccupied by something else but I brushed it off because he is my future employer.

"Yes I am. Oh and please call me Eva. Would you like to talk to my mother in regards to the travel arrangements?"

"Yeah, you can put her on now." I heard a shuffling of papers in the background and what sounded like a teenage boy's voice. Maybe its one of my band mates. I quickly turned my phone off speaker and ran down to the kitchen where my mom was reading the newspaper.

"Mom! You need to talk on the phone. Gustavo Rocque is on the phone and wants to talk about moving me out to Los Angeles!" I jumped up and down covering the mouth piece with my hand.

Mom simply nodded, took the phone from my hand and walked into my father's office. I ran back upstairs to my room and tackled Caleb with a hug. "Oh my god Caleb! Can you believe it? I am going to be in a band and not only just a band, a band with four other talented singers! This is just like a dream!"

Caleb chuckled from beneath me and nodded his head looking up at me. His eyes were filled with an emotion I could not place and I knew him very well. I cocked my head to the side and raised my eyebrows sort of asking what was wrong. "Eva, you know that you're my best friend. I'm just upset that you are going to be leaving me. Who will I have when you leave?"

"Cal, you are not losing me completely. We can skype all the time and text. The best thing would be for you to come with me but we both know that you can't leave. You're the quarterback of the football team. Who knows, maybe you could get a girlfriend while I'm gone?" I tilted his head from looking away from me to looking into my eyes. He looked like the little boy I met back in first grade. I laid down and hugged Caleb, he rested his chin on the top of my head just like he has done forever. This could be our last time that he and I would be like this.

Mom called up to me and told me to come down. I kissed Caleb on the cheek and dashed downstairs. She told me that I would be flying out to California on Sunday and that I would be picked up at the airport by his chauffer and assistant Kelly who would give me a tour of the Palm Woods. This day has officially been the best day of my life. It feels like **the beginning of the rush** of my life.

**Yay for the first chapter! Haha super sorry for the long delay between posts. I've been super busy. I really hope you guys are ready for a new girl at the Palm Woods! Yes, I know that Gustavo is acting extremely nice in this but there is a reason behind it which will show itself over the course of the story. Keep reading! Oh and Don't forget to review! Even just a "good work" would be appreciated! Love y'all! Kristina!**


	4. The City of Angels

**Are you ready? Well…get ready for a BIGG time surprise in this! THANK YOU TO Starangel5593 (I forgot to mention her in my last chapter) and VampireBeauty18! You guys are the best! SUPER SPECIAL THANK YOU TO claireclary for being the very first person to review this story! You're getting a special surprise in this! Anywho! I do not own any of the well known names in this chapter, only my original characters and the plot line.**

The morning sun poured into my room the morning of the move. I took a deep breath as I looked up at my ceiling for the last time in what could be forever. I felt a small tear roll down my cheek that I quickly wiped away and with that tear I wiped away all second guessing to my decision. I got up with a sort of melancholy stroll over to my dresser where I picked up my clothing for the day.

As I was getting ready to leave my house I looked around my room. All of my drawers were empty, my pictures are packed away and all that is left is my furniture, my room was the cleanliest it's been in years. I don't know if I am going to come back here, there is a chance that I could if this whole band thing does not work but if I don't then this is good-bye. I picked up my purse and my last bag and walked out of my room shutting the door behind me.

When I got outside to the car, I saw Caleb waiting there for me with his Caribbean blue eyes and dark brown hair, I realized I was about to leave my best friend for who knows how long. He was holding a medium sized teddy bear, which was holding a small box of chocolates. I booked it over to him and hugged him tightly never wanting to let go. Tears began to run down my cheeks as he began humming our song that we use to sing when we were little "Lean on me" by Bill Withers.

I took the teddy bear from his hands, "You got me this?"

He blushed, "Yeah, I thought I would give you a going away present. I remember when we were little whenever something bad would happen we would give each other a teddy bear so I got you this." I hugged him again.

"Caleb, I don't know what I'm going to do out there without you. You've been my best friend since first grade. Promise me you won't forget about me?" I looked up at him through my tears and saw that my "macho" best friend is crying also. He reached down and wiped my tear away then he kissed my forehead.

"I promise Eva. I do have something to tell you. Nevaeh I am-" He was interrupted by my mom walking over to tell me that we had to go.

"Caleb, can you text me what you were about to say?" I said gathering my stuff together then turned to him.

"Forget it. Love you Eva." He rubbed the back of his neck while he said it then hugged me and walked to his house.

"Bye Caleb…." I said quietly as he walked away. Shaking it off, I got in the car so that we can drive to the airport.

The plane ride to California was the longest five hours of my life. I kept thinking about whom these boys from Big Time Rush were and if they would accept me. Luckily I was able to get a bit of sleep, I had that dream about the boys again. When we got off the plane there was a dark skinned woman with my name on a sign, I feel like a celebrity!

"Hello I'm Kelly, Gustavo Rocque's assistant. Gustavo sent me here to make sure you got settled in your new home. If you would follow me to the limo we will drive over to the Palm Woods. Oh and don't worry about your bags, the chauffer will get them. Follow me." I can tell I am going to like this girl.

We followed her out to the limo, which just so happened to be the largest limo I have ever seen. A large man was waiting inside the limo that I learned was my personal bodyguard Sergei. (Sergay is how you pronounce it apparently *I had a little giggle at that*) The ride to the Palm Woods seemed to last forever which I guess was because I was excited to see where I would be living for the next little bit.

Pulling up to the building I see kids of all ages walking around laughing and truly looking like they were having the time of their life. Sergei went around the other side and opened my door for me. I thanked him and got out of the limo gracefully (which surprised me). I walked to the front desk to be met by one of the most unpleasant men I have ever come to contact with. He was so named Mr. Bitters and believe me when I say he fit his name.

"Welcome to the Palm Woods, home to the future famous." Bitters said with complete unenthusiasm.

"Hello Mr. Bitters, I am Nevaeh Disney. I would like to check in to my room." Yes I know, I am also amazed at how polite I am being.

"Let's see Nevaeh Disney," He started looking up my information on his computer and then finally found my file, "Yes, You have room 2H, one of the best rooms in the Palm Woods. Have a Palm Woods day."

I grabbed my key and turned to Kelly. "So what is the plan boss woman?" I smirked as I twirled the key around my finger. She smiled and grabbed the key.

"You will go up to your room and unpack. Gustavo is going to need to talk to you tomorrow but for now he is going to just tell the other boys and make sure they at least think about letting you into the band. But they will have to anyway, if I know Gustavo." She handed me the key and left.

I started to walk to the elevator when I hear commotion by the pool. I handed the key to my mom and told her I would meet her upstairs. She smiled and left as I made my way out the glass double doors. I stopped once I got outside seeing four boys all huddled around one cell phone talking to who knows whom. I could just barely here their conversation.

"Ok we are all here you can tell us the big new now." The one with the blonde hair was the one who seemed to be the owner of the cell phone.

"We are adding a girl to the band. You will accept her or YOU DOGS WILL BE FIRED!" the loud voice on the phone scared me a bit.

"What do you mean, "We are adding a girl to the band"? I thought we were a boy band!" the one with the long brown hair seemed to be upset by this news, more so then all the other boys. I snickered as I thought about what is going to happen when Mr. Rocque tells James, Kendall, Carlos and Logan about me.

The boys all snapped their heads in my direction from hearing me laugh. My eyes went wide as I realized I was caught. They quickly agreed with the man on the phone and ended the call. All four of them walked over to me with glares across all their faces.

"Why are you laughing at us?" the one with the helmet said. I'm guessing he is a hockey player.

"I'm not laughing at you all. I was just thinking about a certain situation that is going to be happening soon. Now if you will excuse me, I need to go up and unpack." The tallest and most handsome one stopped me and gave me a flirty smile.

"Oh you are new here? Well then, Hi my name is James and are you tired? Cause you have been running through my dreams." Yeah, you know that thing about being handsome, that cheesy pick up line just ruined his whole cute façade.

I look away from James to catch the eye of the one with the spiky brown hair. He looks like he is a pre-schooler who was promoted to high school; basically he looked out of his comfort zone. I smile and wave he returns the way only to receive a glare from Mr. Airhead. Well, this is potentially problematic. I realize now that I must leave.

"Hi I'm Nevaeh. I'm going to go now because I have to unpack. Um, meet me here tomorrow at 3? All of you guys." I had to quickly leave they replied with a yes as I ran upstairs where I spent the rest of my night unpacking.


	5. Update before I take this down

Hey there! I know its been really long since I updated this but I have some news.

I am going to be taking down this story to rewrite it. I've re-read it and have decided that the story in my head is going in a different direction. I know it sucks but I really hope that when I repost this, you all will still read it. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and put this story on alert. Looking forward to you guys reading my work some time soon!

Bye!


End file.
